Cassandra/Relationships
This page focuses on relationships with the character Cassandra. Big Four Allies Rapunzel Corona Cassandra is Rapunzel's handmaiden and close friend in ''Tangled: Before Ever After'' and follow-up series. Cassandra not only does what she can to serve Rapunzel, but also does what she can to help and support Rapunzel in her palace and princess life, as Rapunzel had spent the eighteen years of her life locked with a tower and has not idea on how to a princess; as well as having to deal with her overprotective father. Cassandra came up wit the idea to take Rapunzel over the wall and into the outskirts of Corona, so she could cheer her friend up and give her a chance to spend time in the outside world; as well as taking Rapunzel to the spot that the royal guards had found the flower that save both her and her mother, and the reason for her healing powers. When Rapunzel touched one of the stone spikes that surrounded the spot, her long, blond heir returned, the two knew that they could be in series trouble should the King discover their little "trip" and how it led to Rapunzel's hair to grow back. Since the magic within the hair was the reason that Rapunzel was kidnapped as infant, so the two did what they could to hide it from the King, until Lady Caine's attacked forced Rapunzel to revile it to the kingdom. Afterwards, the two had many adventures with each other while promising one another to keep the black rocks secret from everyone else. Cassandra and Rapunzel then set out to uncover the truth for the hair's return and how it is connected to the stone spikes. In "Beginnings", it is revealed how the two met. Cassandra was assigned to be her handmaiden, but she could not stand the rambunctious princess, as Rapunzel’s personality clashed with her more serious demeanor. Rapunzel wanted to befriend her and seized the opportunity when her parents announced that they were hosting the Contest of Crowns in which the princesses of all seven kingdoms compete in a series of games. She forced Cassandra to be her partner and she reluctantly obliged. Rapunzel's methods turned out to be disastrous and cost the two many of the game rounds, but after showing off her physical capabilities, Cassandra is offered to join the royal guard of Ingvarr by Ingvarr's Queen, but she would have to win the final competition where only the top two teams are qualified. Rapunzel ended up ruining everything for her, and Cassandra angrily scolded her. She had a change of heart after realising that neither of them has had much of a history making friends, and the two bond over it. Rapunzel and Cassandra manage to work their way back to the too until it was just them against the Princesses of Ingvarr. However, right before the final round started, the Queen of Ingvarr revealed to Rapunzel of Cassandra's true goal, which made Rapunzel feel betrayed. When Cassandra argued that it was an important opportunity for her, Rapunzel bitterly agreed that they should focus on winning. They are tasked with grabbing a flag on the back of a giant iron lion. After a fierce battle, Cassandra chose to help Rapunzel over grabbing the flag, which resulted in their loss of the game and Cassandra’s chances of becoming an Ingvarrian warrior, but in the process, her friendship with Rapunzel blossomed. On their journey together, however, their relationship begins to strain when Cassandra begins to lose Rapunzel’s trust in the Great Tree and her hand is injured greatly by Rapunzel‘s Hurt Incantation. It is revealed that Cassandra was secretly a bit envious that Rapunzel has had her time for glory, whereas Cassandra was still waiting to have her own moment. During their time in the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow, Cassandra shows hints of betraying and resentment towards Rapunzel after she enters a strange door. Eugene suspects Cassandra of betraying Rapunzel. It is finally revealed that Cassandra is the biological daughter of Mother Gothel, who abandoned Cassandra on the night she stole Rapunzel. Cassandra, out of hatred towards Rapunzel for being chosen over herself by her own mother, stole the Moonstone Opal, bonded with it, and claimed Rapunzel’s destiny as her own. While Rapunzel attempted to plea with Cassandra, Cassandra let go of her relationship with Rapunzel and fled, but not before cutting off all ties with her, leaving two former friends as enemies. While Cassandra views Rapunzel as her enemy, Rapunzel does not share these feelings and actually wants Cassandra to return. Since then, Cassandra has been trained by the spirit of a young girl who showed Cassandra her past in the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow to harness the Moonstone’s power, intent on destroying Rapunzel. Cassandra, however, seems to feel a remorseful about their turmoil, but quickly lets go it after the Enchanted Girl explains how Rapunzel was given most of the Moonstone’s power the moment she touched the Black Rocks, and reminds her how Gothel chose Rapunzel over her, which angers Cassandra. She is further angered upon learning that she doesn’t fully possess the Moonstone’s powers. Rapunzel still believe that there is hope Cass can be saved. When Cassandra arrived in Corona, Rapunzel was both happy and nervous to see Cassandra, and genuinely believed that she returned to make amends, only for Cassandra to burst her bubble saying that she needed the Demanitus scroll. Rapunzel refused to do so, which forced Cassandra to steal the scroll by force and Varian (since he knew how to translate the incantation). Cassandra seems to blame Rapunzel for Gothel’s death, which emotionally hurt Rapunzel (for it was a strong reminder that she was responsible for the death of the woman who raised her). Rapunzel arrived at Cassandra’s castle to take back the scroll and Varian, but refused to fight Cassandra. The two fought with each other, while Cassandra was influenced to break Rapunzel’s spirit with Eugene. She had little to no qualms in doing so, hinting that she had fully let go of Rapunzel. However, Cass was defeated when Rapunzel used the fourth incantation, and the two once again parted as enemies. After an encounter with Zhan Tiri, Rapunzel deems him to a bigger threat than Cassandra ever was. When there were reports of Gothel’s ghost supposedly haunting Cassandra’s childhood home, both Cassandra and Rapunzel went to investigate, although they met with much hostility. After a brief fighting, Rapunzel tried once again to talk to Cassandra, but Cassandra, blinded by her anger, accidentally trapped themselves in the caverns deep below. Cassandra refused to work with Tapunzel to get out, but begrudgingly agreed after being attacked by mole monsters. Cassandra was quite hurt upon seeing Gothel’s mirrors, which showed how much Gothel never truly cared for her. Rapunzel then revealed that Gothel never truly loved her either, and, after having some fun fighting the monsters, the two finally began to mend their bond, and Cass began to start calling Rapunzel “Raps” again. However, due to Zhan Tiri’s/Enchanted Girl’s meddling, Cassandra discovered a mirror in Rapunzel’s bag which showed the first amount of affection Gothel ever showed her as a child (however, unknown to her, there was shard missing, which revealed that the affection Gothel showed her was actually a ruse in order to keep the girl busy). Cassandra, feeling angry and betrayed that Rapunzel had ‘kept the first bit of evidence that Gothel cared for her hidden,’ she turned on her once again and locked her in the caverns. After returning to her tower, a hurt Cassandra finally decides to finish Rapunzel once and for all after once again being manipulated by Zhan Tiri. Due to the strong friendship between the characters, many fans like to ship them romantically. Their ship name is Rapssandra (or Cassunzel, more commonly). Merida DunBroch Merida and Cassandra would get along as they are both like to wield sword and bows, have adventures, ride horse back and have warrior-like fathers. Merida most likely turns against Cassandra due to her betrayal, although she would feel some pity for her considering the reasons she chose to betray Rapunzel, for she knows how powerful a mother and daughter relationship can be and how it can effect people. Jack Frost Not much is known about their relationship, however some fans interpret Jack viewing Cassandra as bossy and uptight (and apparently, loves to play tricks on Cassandra, such as freezing up her sword and throwing snowballs at her), whereas Cassandra views the Guardian as an annoying little brother, and possibly a threat if he and Rapunzel enter a romantic relationship. Jack most likely turns against Cassandra as well due to her betrayal, although he would feel some pity for her considering of the reasons she chose to betray Rapunzel. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Cassandra would remind Hiccup of Astrid, while Hiccup would remind Cassandra of Varian. It is most likely that Hiccup has turned against her now due to her betrayal, although he would feel pity for her considering the reasons she chose to betray Rapunzel, as he knows what it is like to be abandoned by a mother (even if his mother had a good reason for not returning). Toothless Enemies Mother Gothel Cassandra's knowledge on Gothel was the same as everyone else’s, as she only knew of the witch in Rapunzel’s backstory with her. For all she knew, Gothel was the woman who had stolen Rapunzel (who was the new form of the SunDrop Flower) and locked her away in a tower so she could forever stay young via Rapunzel’s hair, but was defeated by her adoptive daughter and her boyfriend and was pushed out of window, in which she fell to her death (although she disintegrated before her body hit the ground). Before it was confirmed in the beginning of season three, the color of Cass's hazel green eyes and the dark color of her hair had gotten a few fans to believe that Cassandra is in fact Gothel's daughter. The theory of Cassandra being Gothel's daughter is mostly connected to one of the theories as to why Cassandra betrayed her friends, along with the mysterious events of Cassandra's time in the unknown room that she walked into and later came out of, after the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow was destroyed. These theories are later proven true when Cassandra explains her backstory to Rapunzel, revealing that, as a young child, Gothel never gave any motherly attention towards Cassandra. In fact, she barely gave Cassandra any attention at all other than getting toys to start and giving her chores, despite Cassandra’s attempts to get her attention, such as acting like a good daughter and cleaning up the house (which may have been an actual job Gothel gave her rather than an act of getting attention, since Gothel cruelly states that Cassandra must stay at the cottage since it wasn’t going to clean itself, hinting that she may have used her own daughter as a servant). The night Gothel kidnapped Rapunzel, she went back to her cottage only to find it surrounded by guards. Cassandra pointed her out, but, much to the girl’s horror, Gothel cut the bridge ropes that connected to the cottage and made her escape, therefore abandoning Cassandra. Cassandra has since then repressed her memories of Gothel and was raised by the Captain of the Royal Guards. Cassandra was shown what happened when she entered a door in the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow, with the help of a spirit girl (who later helps Cassandra harness the Moonstone’s power). After confronting Rapunzel with this information, she then bonds herself with the Moonstone and cuts off all ties with Rapunzel, simply due to Gothel’s preference of Rapunzel over Cassandra. Cassandra’s relationship with Gothel is one of the sole reasons for her betrayal, although it is unknown on how Cassandra views her mother after learning her history. Surprisingly, despite the fact that Gothel abandoned her and did not show care for her, Cassandra still cared about her mother and pinned the blame of her death on Rapunzel. If Gothel were to return somehow and reunite with her biological daughter, however, since she showed no love or care towards Cassandra in the past, would not truly care for her daughter’s wellbeing and would only use her for her own benefit, possibly putting in a motherly facade like she did with Rapunzel. When there were supposed hauntings of Gothel's Ghost in Cassandra's childhood home, both Cassandra and Rapunzel went to investigate. After they trapped themselves in a cavern below the house and found Gothel’s horse of magic mirrors, Cassandra finally began to see how awful and vain Gothel was. It was over their lack of nurture and true care from Gothel that Rapunzel and Cassandra finally began to mend their bond. However, via Zhan Tiri’s meddling, a magic mirror which recorded the first bits of affections Gothel ever showed Cassandra as a child wound up in Rapunzel‘s bag, which Cassandra felt betrayed by, believing Rapunzel had put it there so Cassandra would never find out about Gothel’s ’love’ for her. However, unknown to Cassandra, there was a shard missing from the mirror, which revealed that the affection Gothel gave young Cassandra was actually a ruse just to keep her busy, while Gothel called her a lousy little pest, showing that she truly never cared about Cassandra at all. Before Gothel's true feelings about Cassandra were reveled, a few fans had wondered if Gothel did in fact care about Cassandra and chose to give her a better life outside the one she had Rapunzel live in her care, along with secretly visiting her daughter from afar. Pitch Black Before third season aired and revealed the true reason for Cassandra's betrayal, some fans had Pitch whispering dark things in her ears from the shadows or during her time in the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow's mysterious room as he tells Cass what she must do to keep Rapunzel from restoring balance; or had token her under his wing after Cass became corrupted by the Moonstone opal. Even though this is not the case, it is most likely that Pitch would later encounter Cassandra and try to use her for his own benefit. Some fans like to romantically pair the two as “Cass Black” or “Pitchssandra”. While Gothitch fans could have Pitch has Cassandra's father. Mor'du Red Death Expanded Universes Friends and Allies Queen Elsa of Arendelle Despite there being little interaction between the two, Cassandra and Elsa have a few things in common, such as their decision to stay single and their cold demeanors. The one thing they have most in common is the relationship between themselves and their much more bubbly and outgoing friends (or sister, in Elsa's case). Both of them had cut off ties with their friend/sister and ran away, and declared to give themselves a new destiny (although unlike Elsa, who restored her relationship with Anna, Cassandra is still currently unreformed and her relationship with Rapunzel is still in shambles), which would probably give the two something to bond over. Some fans like to pair the two romantically as Elssandra. Princess Anna of Arendelle Hiro Hamada Baymax Mavis Dracula Count Dracula Jonathan The Once-ler Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope von Schweetz Mary Katherine Nod Moana Waialiki Enemies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Mandrake King Candy Yokai Tangled Family Captain of the Guards While Cassandra isn't the captain's blood child, he loves her as any father would love their own child, just as Cassandra looks up to the man that raised her. It is unknown if he is aware of Cass’a betrayal. It is later revealed that he does know about Cass’s current status, although he is in constant denial over it, due to an encounter with her while she was corrupted. Cassandra showed great animosity towards her father for knowing who her mother was all along and attacked him. Due to his immense love for his daughter, he does not accept that Cassandra is no longer who she was before and instead just wants his little girl back and fix his mistakes, but this also meant that he was giving up on Cassandra. However, after his wish comes true and backfired on him, the Captain made the hard choice of sending his wish back and finally accepts the fact that Cass is corrupted, but does not plan to give up on her. Friends/Allies Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert Eugene and Cassandra don't get on so well and bickered like siblings from time to time. Even when they have two things in common; they both care about Rapunzel and were orphaned as children, with no idea who their birth parents were. Despite their apparent new bonding, they still bicker and fight. Eugene was the first (and only) person to suspect that Cassandra would betray Rapunzel, and later turned out to be correct. However, he did show some sadness while comforting Rapunzel over her betrayal. He showed great animosity towards the subject of Cassandra and still found her annoying even when she wasn’t there, but was extremely hostile to her when she showed up. There are fans who had believed in the possibility of the two being siblings, however this is proven incorrect as Eugene is the son of King Edmund and an unknown Queen of the Dark Kingdom, whereas Cassandra is the biological daughter of Mother Gothel. Some fans like to ship them romantically, and their ship name is Eugssandra. Varian When Cassandra first heard about Varian she had thought that he was a wizard that could help her and Rapunzel understand the princess's new, returned hair, until the two met the "powerful wizard" and discovered that he is in fact a fourteen year old alchemist. Varian showed hints of having a crush on Cassandra, such as helping her with her duties and bashfully almost giving away the reason why he was at the ceremony. Cass used this to her advantage to get her activities down and participate in guarding the palace. However, this crush may have ended when Varian tribes against Rapunzel. In the third season, their roles were reversed as Varian is redeemed, although they have no interaction with each other yet. He does know of her current status and felt sympathetic towards Rapunzel and Cassandra's problems. When Cassandra arrived in Corona to steal the Demanitus scroll, she kidnapped Varian as well since he knew how to translate the scroll. Varian pleaded with Cassandra to stop her plans, and explained how awful the path she was taking was and how it can lead to unredeemable choices, as he recounted from his own experience. Cassandra seemed to consider it at first, but quickly reminded him that while he lost in his game, she was winning hers, and locked him away so he wouldn't escape. She later appeared to look guilty and may have actually listened to Varian's words, but whatever reservations she had on them were diminished after Rapunzel arrived. Some fans like to imagine a future where the two end up together romantically, or a world in which Varian was older, therefore being able to meet Cassandra’s standards of a romantic partner. Their ship is called Vassandra. Lance Strongbow Maximus Pascal Owl Owl is Cassandra's pet owl that she has named "Owl". Fidella Fidella is Cassandra's horse. Enemies Lady Caine Stabbington Brothers Andrew Mother and Father Hector Zhan Tiri Other than knowing of Zhan Tiri's legend with Lord Demanitus and his involvement with the Great Tree, Cass has no other knowledge of Zhan Tiri. Before it was officially revealed in both "Cassandra's Revenge" and "Race to the Spire", there were theories of the Enchanted Girl, who helps Cassandra with her newfound Moonstone powers, either being a follower of Zhan Tiri or is Zhan Tiri himself in disguise, when the Enchanted Girl really turns out to be another form of Zhan Tiri. It is later revealed that Cassandra’s mother, Gothel, could of been one of Zhan Tiri's followers. When Cassandra first met Zhan Tiri as the Enchanted Girl at the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow, Zhan Tiri portrayed himself as a friendly girl who genuinely felt sympathetic to Cassandra's abandonment. The Ghost Girl then showed Cass her past. Later, she came to help Cassandra master the Black Rocks' power, and constantly put pressure on her that her destiny was to destroy Rapunzel, revealing her true nature as manipulative and cruel. There were several hints that the Enchanted Girl maybe a follower of Zhan Tiri or Zhan Tiri himself, and is using Cassandra to gain the ultimate power. After Rapunzel and Cassandra's showdown, the Enchanted Girl then disappeared and reappeared out of a portal in her corporeal form, much to Cassandra's shock. The two continue to work together, however, once she meets Rapunzel, she reveals her true identity as Zhan Tiri, and that she is only using Cassandra. Along with making sure that she stays under her/his control when Zhan Tiri had made Cass believe that Gothel did in fact "love" her daughter, and that Rapunzel kept that knowledge from her. Cassandra is still oblivious to who her mentor truly is and has no idea what is in store for her. Other King Frederic of Corona Queen Arianna of Corona Pub Thugs Xavier Angry and Red Adira Cassandra met Adira on her journey with Rapunzel and Cass's distrust in the mysterious woman has her view Adira as a widow. Category:Tangled Category:Pairings for Cassandra Category:Character Relationships